


Santa Baby

by Kymera219



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cabins, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fluff and Smut, FrostIron - Freeform, Holiday Fic Exchange, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Thorki - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Tony and Loki have a surprise Christmas gift for ThorFor the Thorki Secret Santa gift exchange
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 122
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starkissed1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/gifts).



"You okay back there, Bambi? You're looking a little green, and not in the sexy leprechaun kind of way."

Loki looked up from where he'd been leaning out the car window with a glare.

"First of all,there are no circumstances in which those creatures are attractive. Second, I'm merely reacting to your atrocious driving, Anthony."

"Hey!"

"He's right,  _Elskan mín_ ,"  Thor chuckled as he rubbed Loki's back," You are a terrible driver."

"Well we can't all get around on flying battle-axes, Thunder Thighs."

The thought of traveling along  _Stormbreaker_ had Loki feeling even more nauseated. He turned away from the window and buried himself into Thor's shoulder. 

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm quite certain this will pass soon."

Thor wasn't convinced but he decided not to argue about it for now.

Tony bit his lip as he looked at his two lovers in the backseat. He knew exactly what was wrong with Loki, and it had nothing to do with the car ride. Unfortunately, he couldn't say anything or it would ruin the surprise they had planned for Thor.

He stopped at a convenience store to let them all stretch their legs(and so Thor could make a pop-tart run). While the Thunderer was inside, Tony gathered Loki into a tight embrace.

"You gonna be okay Lolo?"

"Yes, Anthony, I'll be fine. This is all quite normal at this stage, is it not?"

"Yes?No?Maybe? I don't exactly have a lot of experience with pregnant space deities."

Loki rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply but shut it when he noticed Thor coming back out of the store.

"Did you find your snacks, babe?"

"Indeed," Thor said as he held up his grocery bags triumphantly," I also got you one of those ginger snaps, Loki, they are supposed to help with queasy stomachs."

"Oh, thank you."

While Thor was loading the car, Tony pulled Loki to the side and showed him a picture on his phone.

"That thing we talked about is ready and being delivered to the cabin, it should arrive before we do." 

"It's beautiful, do you think Thor will like it?"

"I'm just hoping he understands it."

Loki let out a chuckle before giving Tony a light peck on the lips.

"I'm sure we'll be able to explain it to him if he doesn't."

*****************

The rest of the drive continued in relative silence, with the two Gods falling asleep halfway through. By the time Tony had pulled up to the cabin he'd rented, it was nightfall, which was perfect timing for what Tony had planned. He got out of the car and went around to open the back door and poke his loves.

"Hey guys, we're here. You might want to wake up and take a look at this."

Thor stirred first, and when he noticed what Tony was pointing at,he immediately started shaking the mage leaning against him.

"Loki! Loki! Look!"

Loki turned in the direction he was pointing and his jaw dropped. The sky was lit up with swirling lights. They scrambled out of the car to get a better view, and noticed the entire area was surrounded by hues of green, blue, and purple.

"Anthony," Thor said with a hint of wonder, "what is all this?"

"You guys mentioned how much you missed the light festivals on Asgard, so when I found out this place was known for its view of the Aurora Borealis, well...."

Whatever Tony was going to say next ended in a squeal as Thor picked him up and spun him around laughing heartily.

"Thor! Put me down!"

The Thunder God slowly lowered him onto the ground, stealing a long, sensual kiss along the way.

"This is truly wonderful,Anthony."

"I agree," Loki said before giving Tony a passionate kiss of his own, " It's one of the best gifts we've ever recieved."

The three of them stood there for a long time, watching the lights while Thor wrapped an arm around both of his loves.

They finally had to move when Tony started complaining that he was going to turn into a popsicle, much to the Góðs' amusement.

"Anthony, you do realize that since we gave you that golden apple on our anniversary, you can't actually freeze to death, don't you?"

"Doesn't mean I enjoy having my berries frozen. Now come on, I want to see if the extras I paid for were put in."

The inside of the cabin was quite lovely, containing modern amenities while maintain a sense of rustic charm. In the corner of the living area sat a large, fully decorated Christmas tree, with all the gifts they'd bought each other underneath it.

"This looks lovely."

"Oh that's nothing," Tony said with a grin,"check out the master bedroom."

The normal bed that was inside the room had been replaced with a custom one that was large enough to fit an entire group of people in it.

Loki took one look and immediately jumped in the middle of it.

"A bed! Oh Norns how I've missed the bed!"

He was asleep in seconds, with Thor and Tony snickering at the sight.

"I guess he was really tired."

"Must've been," Tony laughed before looking at Thor, "time to cuddle?"

"Indeed, time to cuddle."

**************

Thor woke up first, squinting as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the windows. Loki was snuggled up firmly against his chest, and he couldn't resist moving his hair to the side and kissing down the slender column of his neck.

"Hmm, someone's up early....in more ways than one."

Thor chuckled slightly as he nipped Loki's earlobe, "Did you want me to stop?"

"I'll stab you if you do."

He laughed again as his hand traveled downward, tweaking sensitive nipples along the way. He lifted Loki's leg up over his own and slid directly into his dripping entrance, causing them both to release a shuddering moan.

While Thor was gently thrusting from the back, another pair of hands snaked up the front as Tony pulled Loki into a deep kiss.

"You two weren't going to leave me out, were you?"

"Never  _ástvinur_ ,"  Thor murmured as he wrapped large fingers around Tony's cock.

Tony wrapped his own hand around Loki's member, and they established a rhythm that soon had all three of them falling over the edge.

When they finally came back down to earth, Tony flopped onto his back with a pleased sigh.

"Now that's a helluva way to start the morning."

*****************

After taking an extra long shower(that resulted in another round of morning sex),the trio bundled up and stepped outside to go explore the sights. Tony was immediately excited to spot several reindeer nearby, and wasted no time pointing them out to Loki.

"Look Bambi! It's your people!"

That line earned him a rather large snowball to the face.

Thor thought it was hilarious until he got hit with one too. From there it devolved into an all-out snowball fight, with Loki using his seiðr to construct a makeshift throne so he could watch Thor and Tony pummel each other.

"Are you sure you don't wish to join us Loki?"

"No,no, _Kæreste_ , I'm quite content to watch the spectacle from here."

By the time the battle was over, Tony and Thor looked more like snowmen than people. Loki texted several photos of them to Dr.Strange(Tony and Thor are still trying to figure out how those two became friends) and got several laugh emojis in response. 

Once everyone was properly dusted off, they went inside for lunch, where a horrified Tony was trying to determine if Loki was going through pregnancy cravings or just weird alien eating habits in general.

"This yellow drink is really quite good."

"Uh...Lolo that's mustard."

"Well we should get more of it," Loki said before downing the rest of the bottle.

Judging by the rapidly paling expression on Thor's face, Tony was definitely leaning towards pregnancy craving.

***************

They ended the day watching the Aurora Borealis ripple across the sky. Tony and Thor were sipping mugs of hot chocolate while Loki laid across their laps, fast asleep.

"Anthony," Thor spoke up once he'd sat his cup down, "do you think there's something wrong with Loki?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"He seems different lately. Unusually tired and moody and eating odd food combinations. It's very unlike him."

"I'm sure he's fine, point break. Probably just all the excitement from the holidays and traveling."

"Hmm, perhaps you're right."

Tony hummed and continued drinking his cocoa. Hopefully when they present Thor with their surprise, he won't be quite so concerned about Loki's health.

*****************

A couple days later it was Christmas morning. Thor was the first one awake, sitting in front of the tree and practically vibrating with excitement. Tony came out of the bedroom an hour later, followed by Loki,who sighed in relief as Thor handed him a cup of hot tea.

Tony had made Loki a new set of daggers with all their names carved into the handles in runes. He crafted Thor a new set of vambraces with similar designs. Thor in turn gave him a book on Dwarven metal forging. 

Loki nearly burst into tears when he saw that Thor had given him a replica of a wooden horse that Frigga had made for him as a child.

It looked like all the presents were opened, and Thor made to get up when Loki put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He looked at Tony, who'd gotten up and retrieved a small white box from the bedroom that he placed in the Thunder God's lap.

"Anthony and I planned this as a surprise for you," Loki said as Tony sat next to him and grabbed his hand," but it's actually a gift for all of us."

Thor looked a bit confused but went ahead and opened the box. Laying nestled amongst tissue paper was a carbon copy of Mjölnir, except much smaller and colored in a shade of light pink. He picked up the tiny hammer and nearly choked at the inscription on the side.

' _Only the daughter of Iron, Frost, and Thunder shall be deemed Worthy of this weapon'_

Thor reread the words over and over again before looking up with glistening eyes.

"Loki...you're..."

"Pregnant, yes."

Before he could even blink, the mage was swept up into a fierce hug by his overjoyedlover.

"Norns! This is the most wonderful news!" Thor shouted before looking at his other love, "Anthony, you knew about this?"

Tony scratched the back of his head nervously, "I helped him confirm it when he started feeling off. We thought about telling you right away, but Loki wanted to make sure everything was okay first and we thought after everything you've been through, you needed a good surprise for once."

Thor gave a watery laugh before pulling Tony into a hug as well.

"I love you....both of you."

"We love you too, Thor," Loki murmured,"and so will our daughter."

"You're certain it's a girl?"

"Oh yes, there's no mistaking her magical signature."

Thor smiled as he placed a hand on Loki's abdomen, "the first princess of Asgard, Jötunheim, and Midgarð."

"Kid's going to have a helluva pedigree."

"Indeed, but more importantly she's going to have love and a family that looks out for her."

They all squeezed together a little tighter at that. Their own families may have been terrible, but the one they formed together with their child would be something amazing, and that was the best Christmas gift of all.


End file.
